For the Sake of Love
by CrapEater
Summary: Ginny is too busy with her life, to notice how Dean really feels toward her. Her world is focused it seems on everything but Dean. Will Dean always watch Ginny from far away? Or is it time when his courage will come to make a move and to rescue Ginny from
1. Chapter 1

The sun was setting low. Colorful shades of red filled the horizon. Last rays of sunlight have faded into darkness. And she could only watch, as two shadows combined into one. He was not hers, and she understood it too late. Her gaze turned around, to stare at an empty wall. Her warm grey eyes shut themselves from the world, just for a moment, for Ginny to imagine her own world. But she knew it well it wasn't meant to be.

"Are you ok Ginny?" a cheerful voice, with somewhat concern pierced her most private place in her mind. She quickly opened her eyes, and forced herself to stare back into the eyes of Dean.

"Yeah, just thoughts overwhelmed me." She said back, forcing herself to smile. Then she walked up toward Gryffindor common room. Maybe there she would get some peace.

But Dean stayed behind. His concerned eyes, carefully, watching Ginny. Just as she faded over the round staircase, he leaned his head over the window. The dark locks of his hair fell into his eyes. He saw what Ginny saw. And now it was his moment to think. To think, of everything that ever went on. How far, and mysterious Ginny always seemed. She was shut from him by a closed gate. So he looked back, at two figures by the lake. One was Harry, and the other one was Luna. The unlikely match has finally found a way to root together. If it was for the sake of love, then everything would work together.

He never could have her, for she always dreamed of someone he couldn't compete with. Harry had glory, and fame. And Dean was in his shadow. After a few minutes of thought Dean was gone also.

Harry was always a hero to her. She always admired him. And in that sort of way she fell in love with him. Cupid loved to mess with love affairs, never doing the right bidding. And she was one of the unlucky once, who got struck by an arrow without her guy love her in return. Ginny didn't want to face anybody right now. She just wanted to be left along, so she decided to go into the library. That place was always quite, not a many stayed there to study. She left the warms and liveliness of Gryffindor common room. Now she was walking through silent hallways of Hogwarts. She's been here for six years now, so she knew every corner of the castle. But yet it kept its own secrets from her. She pressed her fingers against cold wall, and let them slide as she walked forward. She could feel every crack, every roughness. The sensation was real. She concentrated everything inside her, just to feel everything that passed by her fingers.

She was almost by the library, when another voice pierced her mind.

"Hello Ginny," the voice was so familiar, but yet unwanted.

"Oh, hello John," then she giggled, remembering another meaning of john, in American.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing, are you sure you don't wanna go to the john?" She asked teasingly.

He gave her the glare, "I didn't knov you wer American," he said trying to fake American accent. It made Ginny giggle again. John was Ginny's boyfriend. She might never like him, like she liked Harry, but he was very close to her. They were classmates. John was in same house and same year as her.

"What's up?" She asked.

"You know we are going to Hogsmeade soon. Ginny nodded, listening. "Well want to come with me?" He asked Ginny looked at him. "You'll have fun. We can go to Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop."

"You're so sweet!" Ginny exclaimed, as she hugged John. And in return he held on to her. They stood for a while there. Ginny felt warmness. John held on to Ginny. It's so nice to hold on to someone you really care about. To let them carry you, and in return to carry them. They both smiled at each other.

"Oh man, I need to do potion's homework. Snape gonna kill me, if it won't be anything else, but perfect!" Ginny hit herself on her forehead. John couldn't help himself, but laugh.

"I'm glad, I'm not taking Potions this year," said John. Proffesor Snape was very cruel toward Griffindor student, in means of house points.

"Well I decided to become an Auror," Ginny said, "And for that I need Potions."

To John came the memory of Ginny being possessed by Lord Voldemort. It must have felt horrible. He tried to imagine how pathetic Ginny felt, not knowing what she have done, having blank spaces in her memory. He couldn't quite imagine it, but he knew it was painful. So he let her be.

"All right, Ace that Potion homework," He wished luck to Ginny. They said good-byes to each other, and went their separate ways.

As she was going her potions homework, the trip to hogsmeade with John kept her going, kept her thinking, kept her alive. She finally has forgotten about Harry earlier that day. She had something to look forward this week.

At the neighboring table in the library, Dad smiled. When Ginny was happy, his spirit would lift up. But he just had a wish, that it would be he who would bring happiness to her.

_Hope you've enjoyed this._

_YAY my first romance fic!_


	2. Chapter 2

Dean's real father has disappeared when Dean was very small. Dean couldn't remember his real father, but in his family there was always a suspicion that his real father was a wizard. People just don't disappear. Sometimes Dean would imagine his Father fighting Death Eaters, to protect his family. He imagined him strong, and courageous. Or sometimes he would imagine his father as a spy from far away country. And it would be James Bond all over again. He wished to write a book one day, about his Father, so he'll let everyone know how he imaged him. But if it was the Death Eaters that killed his Father, he didn't wanted to go down the same road.

So Dean lay awake in his bed, not wanting to get up. Just thinking. The sun shone through the curtains. It would be a nice day today. Slowly his thoughts shifted to Ginny. But he tried to keep away from that part of his mind. He was never part of Ginny's life, but she was part of his. He admired Ginny's courage, and her experience. She has seen Voldemort, just when she was twelve. She had a big family. They weren't the richest. She had six brothers, and she was the youngest one. He admired her strength. He loved that her heart was soft. She was always nice, never causing anyone great pain. His heart told him, that she was a leader. And he knew that part of her that was a leader has awakened. She would make a good one. If what inside you, will always find a way to breach through thick walls to come out into the light of the world, then when will his love will find a way to show. He was tired of being cast aside, so it was time for him to act. But how?

He jumped out of his soft bed. It was already morning, and classes would start soon. So after he got dressed, it was Seamus' turn now. Seamus was a heavy sleeper, and most mornings it was up to Dean to wake him up.

"_Dakeru Colee_," he said, not bothering to keep quite. Everyone else apparently got up earlier then him. In his hand appeared a cup of cold water. No matter how many times Dean does this, he always enjoyed doing this over again. He poured a cup of cold water on Seamus' face, and watched with laughing eyes as Seamus jumped out of his bed. A few seconds later full awake, Seamus glared at Dean.

"Nope, nothing else worked," Dead said sarcastically.

"You just like to do this," Seamus was already dressing.

"So are you." Dead pointed out as though nothing happened. After Seamus wouldn't wake up after trying to shake him awake, a year ago, Dean got an excellent idea of pouring cold water on Seamus. Ever since, whoever woke up earlier got the chance to do it to the other one. That was their game.

"Hurry up, or we'll be late to potions," Dean said to Seamus smirking, as he heard the other one grunt.

"You don't even wanna be an Auror. I think it's cuz you just want to stare at your beloved Ginny," he teased Dean.

"Remember when you started the rumors that I was going out with her," Dean laughed.  
"And everyone believed me. They were so desperate to hear Ginny finally got a boy friend. Ron was furious." Seamus laughed.

"You're the best," Dean luaghed as they set out to get their fast breakfast. Dean had to admit to himself, their friendship was quite weird. But yet they were best friends. Sometimes he would make fun of Seamus for his Irish accent, but Seamus would just make fun of Dean back, for Dean's British accent.

They were just walking around the corner, when somebody with flaming red hair ran out of the corner. Ginny's eyes went wide open, but too late, she already ran into Dean, and practically almost knocked him out. Her textbooks fell all over the stone floor, so did his. She quickly reached out to get her stuff, and Dean was just right there with her picking up his stuff and hers, making two separate piles for them. Seamus' left eyebrow went up. Ginny and Dean stood up, now facing each other. Dean handed Ginny her books.

"Thanks," Ginny smiled. Dean felt warm inside. "I mean sorry," Ginny apologized.

"It's all right."

"I was just getting my Potions homework…" Then she stopped and smiled. Ginny realized she didn't have to explain herself. It was already all right. They both looked at each other and smiled.

"Ginny, I wanted to ask you something," Dean said. Seamus' other eyebrow went up.

"Yes?"

"Well, would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me these weekends?" Seamus now was paying close attention. At last Dean got enough courage to ask her.

"Sorry, I'm already going with John," She said sadly, breaking the moment.

"I understand," were Dean's last words, as Ginny hurried off.

As Ginny rushed back into the tower, she had to give it a thought. She never noticed Dean, it was like they lived in separate worlds. But could it be, Dean liked her all that time. And it came back to her, all those times when Dean smiled at her, or was concerned if she wasn't happy. He was always so nice to her, never saying a rush word to her. And she never noticed that. It made Ginny angry with herself. What if I just hurt his feelings? She thought. But I had no choice. She looked back; she wanted to change this morning. She shouldn't have run like this. She should have watched it. And it just depressed her, and made her think of Tom, the way she didn't have choice of her actions. But now she was free. And she could only change the future.

_Hope you've enjoyed it._

_Another chapter. This time I didn't try to be British, becouse it's quite rediculous. I just can't wait to maybe turn this fic R... lol... but that will take some time. I guess that would be quite rediculous also, but we'll see._


	3. Chapter 3

Clouds dangled low over Hogsmeade, threatening to start raining anytime soon. But it didn't stop many of Hogwarts' students to wander through streets, outside. Ginny and John were just the same case. Ginny just couldn't stay away from Honeydukes as they passed by. Ginny just couldn't resist chocolate. They entered and got themselves lollypops. She and John happily made their way for Madam Puddifoot's tea shop. It was a perfect romantic spot.

All of a sudden the thunder boomed the ground, and rain started pouring out. With little screams people ran off streets of Hogsmeade into warmness of nearby shops. Ginny and John ran toward a new shop. They pressed themselves against the wall. A small part of roof was covering them overhead. And the rain kept showering. John's brown hairs hang down, like icicles over his eyes. Ginny's hair were also looking very tame, even their color was brownish orange. But rainy weather was far from Ginny's mind.

"Race you to Madam Puddifoot's!" He said.

Ginny eyed him. "You're not beating me this time. Ready, seat, GO!" She shouted and they started off. The streets were empty. People who saw then thought they were crazy, but Ginny could careless. She valued every moment of happiness. Ever since events in second year, Ginny had problem with depression. But she learned how to deal with it. She was actually thankful, because now she didn't take anything that was good for granted. She ran threw pounding rain, laughing, giving glances to John. And John looked at her in return. Their eyes locked, and as they looked back at the road, their speed fastened. Ginny pushed herself faster, she felt ground under her feet more often. And yet Ginny saw John's back as he ran ahead of her. They made a turn, all she saw was that door; she raced toward it, catching up with John. But John was the one to touch the door handle.

Ginny grunted. John laughed.

"Don't you ever have any gentelmenness in you?" John just laughed. They entered into the tea shop. Cold and wet. The water was dripping off them. Almost everyone looked at them. And they just smiled back, their eyes laughing. They took the farthest table from entrance. John felt so comfortable. He was finally drying up in comfort. Ginny looked so happy. They ordered two hot chocolates. Mainly because Ginny wanted something chocolate, and John wanted something hot. It was it, their own date. And they just set in silence. But he had no words to say. He just studied Ginny's face. Her eyes were honey brown, and many freckles were spilled over her face. And he just wanted to kiss her. But it didn't felt like the right moment. They slowly seeped their drinks. And all of a sudden Ginny started giggling. John gave her a questioning look.

"Your hair looks so funny," she laughed.

"Oh wait till you hear what your hair looks like right now," Ginny was laughing now.

"We are going to have a game against Slytherin soon." Ginny said thoughtfully.

"They cheat."

"I know, it would be a hard match. It always is." Ginny sighed.

"Good luck."

"Thanks, almost all of my brothers have been on Quiditch team."

"It must be fun having all those brothers."

"Fun? You mean crazy!" She exclaimed.

"Well, you see I'm an only child, and I always wanted to have a brother or sister," John looked into Ginny's eyes. She was listening now. "Sometimes it was boring. And when my parents would argue I always wanted someone else to be there, with who I could discuss it."

"You've always got me," Ginny whispered. Ginny somehow knew what to say. John felt so warm inside. Ginny was always listening, always there.

Ginny watched as John's hand reached out, to move her hair out of her face. She felt uncomfortable, like she knew what would come next. But why did she feel this way, like it was wrong. He was just seating next to her. They were so close. His head moved closer to her. And just another moment, and his lips touched hers. His lips were so warm. And she let him slip his tongue inside her. She could feel as he decided to map all the parts of her mouth, with his tongue. She felt frozen. Somehow it felt good, but she couldn't find a reason why it felt so wrong to her. When the kiss ended, it felt like eternity passed. She looked at John. He was like younger brother to her. And now she understood. She felt different toward him.

Ginny looked uncomfortable. John couldn't see why. Something was wrong with his kiss. He waited for her to speak up. She always did. But she didn't this time. She was deep in thoughts. He wanted to know what she was thinking, how she was feeling, to understand her. But he never saw her like this.

"Is something wrong?" He asked unsure. There was a little pause. With her eyes, Ginny made gesture that she heard him.

"Well, you are like a brother to me." She said finally. Now it was John's turn to listen. "I really care about, and I like you. You're my brother, and you see, it would be weird if Ron would be my boy friend. I can't see you as my boy friend, I just can't. Now I see it. I guess it's too late." She said. John was left speechless. He just couldn't think about anything. So he just let Ginny be. He didn't want to force her to do anything. He didn't want her to think about Lord Voldemort again, when she was forced to do his will. He knew what this meant. But it didn't stop them from having fun the rest of the time at Hogsmead. It was as if they were still going out. And now he saw, that they were fine as they were. They didn't need some fancy title to make them feel comfortable about each other.

_hoe you've enjoyed this. it had the most action to it. _

_the third chappie WEE, lol, it's coming, it's almost there lol._


	4. Chapter 4

Dean set on windowsill. It was his favorite spot. He overlooked dark forbidden forest. Someday he wanted to travel there, to discover Forbidden Forest's mysteries. It was one of the Gryffindor streaks. Seamus was on his bed laying there, and talking. Seamus would usually tell him what's been going on in school, and everything about gossips. He was just like a girl, with gossips. But his gossips were useful, like answers from a test, or what kid of special events going to happen. Seamus always knew what was going on Hogwarts. But Dean was just there, he had his life, and he didn't go around digging for more. But something caught his attention.

"Ginny and John broke up," Seamus said, waiting for his mate to respond.

"Poor Ginny," said Dean thoughtfully. What did Ginny feel? But here it was his chance! He felt urge to take advantage of this situation.

"No she broke up with Seamus. They act as if they are still going out, like nothing happened. But if you ask them, they're going to say they broke up." Seamus shook his shoulders. "Weird, huh?"

Dean turned around. He couldn't believe it. If they still are such close friends, why did they break up? He never was into such things as people going out and breaking up. Now he knew why people always would go on about such things. Each one of them tried to find out something about the one they liked. It was his chance and he just couldn't miss it.

"Yeah, do you know why they broke up?" He asked the question that was bothering his mind.

"Beats me," Seamus shook his shoulders again. "They say they just want to be friends. It's all so weird. You're going to have to ask them for yourself."

Down in the Great Hall, Ginny and John enjoyed their dinner. They acted as if nothing happened. To the people around them they looked like flirting, but if you take it to friends level, it's just playing around. They both realized the news has rocked the school. When a cute couple broke up, that's how it was. They had to tell Parvati Patil just once, for everyone else to find out. But Ginny didn't mind. It felt so good just to be friends with John again, like a heavy burden was lifted off her shoulders. But she didn't know why she had such feelings. She didn't know why it disturbed her. And then she remembered Dean. Why was I so stupid as to run into him? It could have never happened. We would go as we did. He wouldn't bother me. But if I didn't, I would never discover that he liked me, one way or another. It bothered her mind. And she felt like she needed to do something that would make it alright.

"Hello," Hermione greeted her.

"Hello," Ginny replied. With Hermione came Ron and Harry. Now she could control herself from blushing in front of Harry. She felt nothing when he was near, this time. She wasn't worried. She didn't tense up. She was just there. She caught Harry's attention and smiled, he smiled back. Hermione and Ron were arguing again, something about elf's rights. To Ginny it was all a joke. It was in Elfs' blood to serve. They couldn't just change them over night.

"So did you really break up?" Harry asked. Ginny felt a little nervous, like the old times, but just as soon as the feeling came it disappeared. She couldn't. No, she didn't love Harry anymore. She just liked him as a friend, that's all. And it was ok to get nervous sometimes. She told herself.

"Yep," Ginny answered.

"Why?" Harry asked. Ginny didn't feel like telling the entire story. So she looked at John. He understood her gesture.

"We felt like we were fine as friends. We didn't need some title to hold us together." He said. Ginny was fine with that explanation. It was a confusing one, but it will do for now. Harry didn't understand, so he just left this matter be. Harry was glad Ginny was over him. He didn't have any blushing, hiding, or shyness from her for a few years now. Ginny was a strong of a spirit, one of the strongest members of DA. Harry sighed. Even if Voldermort was defeated, he will have to resume the meetings soon. But he was such a bum about that club. He thought the DA will remind him of his last meeting with Voldermort, and he just didn't want to remember it. He didn't want to have nightmares anymore. He stayed away from that place in his mind, carefully avoiding it. But he knew someday it will come to the surface, he couldn't hide from it anymore.

Dean and Seamus showed up for dinner. They were kind of late, but nobody really cared. Accept…

"Hey Dean. Hey Seamus." Ginny greeted them. When did Ginny became so friendly with those two? Harry thought.

"Hello Ginny," Dean said, kind of shyly.

"Hey Ginny," replied Seamus. "How's it going?"

"John wants to grow a beard," Ginny laughed.

"That would look so cool on me!" John added laughing.

"Do you still go out?" Seamus asked carefully.

"No, we're just very close friends," Ginny replied, smiling. Harry noticed something, he never noticed before. Ginny grew up so much, she wasn't that same girl. Her eyes were so warm. She was almost pretty… Harry shook the thought off. After all he was going out with Luna now. She is so unique.

"Did you finish your DADA project?" Dean asked.

"Not yet," pause, "I didn't know we all had the same project." She said. Dean was a level higher then her in DADA class.

"There are a few differences like, length of essay, and such and such, but the practical part is the same." Dean replied.

"Oh, whatcha doing your project on?" Ginny asked.

"Sphinx."

"Me too!" Ginny exclaimed. "Maybe we can do it together."

"That would be great!" Dean was now exited. They could get to know each other better. But they were almost complete strangers, how will it happen that they could ever become close friends like Ginny and John? Dean wondered. And the doubt filled him. What if we won't get along well? What if something happens? What if? He stopped himself. 'What ifs' won't do anything good for him; he had to just do it. He wondered. What was Ginny's favorite food, color, book… What was she like? It was a long road to getting know Ginny, but it was all worth it.

Ginny gave few glances at Dean. He seemed to be so thoughtful. It was as if, he was just introduced to her. She didn't know him well, just seen him. She knew him already for six years, but Dean was always out of her mind. She still woke up feeling Vordemort sucking her energy out. There was always something on her mind, something that she thought were more important then Dean. She was ignorant. And now she promised herself, not to ever just ignore someone who showed kindness to her.

_Thanks for reading!_

_Hope you've enjoyed this!_

_Thanks for support to Pussin Boots! 80)_


	5. Chapter 5

The library always seemed dusty to Dean, like it was covered in fog. It probably was from his old impressions. He liked to look through ancient books; they held finger prints of many students that received knowledge form them through out centuries. It intrigued Dean. Maybe Dumbledore or Voldermort read these books when they were kids. Or it might have been from Dean's tiredness, as he would finish sleepily his last of homework. He liked coming here, everything seemed so strange. Every new book held more information inside. The sun was getting close to the horizon, when Ginny ran into the library.

"Hello," Ginny gasped.

"Oh hey, do you always run?" asked Dean sarcastically. .

"You have to admit, running is much faster then walking," she replied, grinning. She laid out her DADA project, while obviously reading off of his essay.

"I forgot to put that on here," she took a feather from behind her ear, quickly dipped into the ink, and started writing. John laughed. Ginny was just like a child.

"By the way could you write bigger," Dean asked, as he joined with Ginny copying off each other's essays. It was much faster way of getting done. His handwriting on length essay was always big, but not as big as Ron's, Ginny's older brother. "Ron's handwriting was always the biggest, on these things," Dean said.

"You should see Fred's and George's. They wrote so big, they had to rewrite the whole essay in smaller handwriting, for Professor McGonagall." Dean laughed, at Ginny's comment. With Ginny's ideas and Dean's ideas combined, the essays became so much easier. Ginny told Dean about crazy events that happened with her family and brothers. And in return he would tell her about his half brothers and half sisters. He was the oldest one. And he had two sisters and one brother so far. But he didn't mention anything about his father though. The conversations never got that personal, but now Dean knew more about Ginny. He discovered she was a sugar demon. And Ginny was really sweet, and nice, and funny. The time dragged, but sooner or later they were already done. The time passed so fast, Dean didn't even notice it go. When they were done, Dean wanted to meet Ginny again. He enjoyed spending time with Ginny.

They together left the library and went through Hogwarts hallways. The candles shone brightly with the magic fire. Dean always admired those candles, they never had to replace them, and they shone just as bright as light bulbs, maybe even brighter.

Tonight Ginny got to know Dean a little better. She now knew that he wasn't only nice, but sometimes shy, and he was always gentle. She never knew Dean had brothers or sisters, nor she knew anything about his family. To her the story of his family discovering one perfect day a letter from Hogwarts seemed amusing. Dean's family thought it was a joke, but after getting another letter they decided to check out the Diagonal Alley. She couldn't imagine anyone live without magic. It seemed impossible to her. But somehow muggle inventions like light bulbs and television and telephone, amazed her. They seemed so complicated. They didn't even need magic to work. She knew how her Dad felt about muggles now. She liked to talk to Dean. They didn't talk about nothing important, just things from there and here.

As they climbed into Gryffindor common room through portrait whole, they were greeted by somehow overexcited crowd. They stood amidst cheers confused.

"What's going on?" Dean asked Seamus, who happily discussed something with the trio of Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"You missed it all!" Ron exclaimed.

"We're having special event this year," said Hermione.

"A treasure chest is hidden somewhere inside Hogwarts castle. Inside will be something that you really want!" Ron continued.

"The item changes inside, depending on the person who finds it." Hermione went on. Ginny noticed something strange about Ron and Hermione. They always fight with each other, just like a couple. And now they complete each other's statements, just like a couple also!

"Ron did you got yourself a girlfriend?" Ginny asked teasingly. Ron started blushing.

"Err… er…" Hermione gave him a glare.

"This is your last year at Hogwarts and you still act like a little kid." Hermione said haughtily.

"No I'm not! You're such a girl."

"What does that supposed to mean?" And the usual fighting began.

Harry looked at his two friends, little embarrassed. "Don't mind them." He made a gesture with his head toward Ron and Hermione.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Both Ron and Hermione asked at once. So the trio went off into their own little world, while Dean, Ginny and Seamus were left watching. Ginny was used to, the trio keeping its own secrets. They had their own special group, their adventures. No matter how much she wanted to know what was happening, she wasn't the part of their group, and therefore untrustworthy. When she still had crush on Harry, it made her feel pathetic. They were group of friends she could never become part of. So she gave up following the footsteps of others, and found friends of her own.

"Well, getting to the point, the special event is really awesome!" Seamus cheered, but seeing confused looks of Ginny's and Dean's faces, he coughed and continued. "Ok, you can get anything you want from this event, well unless you plan to use it for something else then good. You will be disqualified if one of portraits or ghosts will see you in hallways looking for the next clue, after eleven pm. The house that will find it first, shall receive 100 house points." Seamus looked at them too, making sure everything was clear. "The first clue is on the poster above the fireplace." He pointed toward the poster with blue letters on it. Dean thought about it. He and Ginny could team up and search for it. He could find a love potion inside. Now he was thinking like a girl. But Ginny one the other hand wanted to find chocolate or even better money.

Dean read out loud. "Hidden from those who have no need in it. Offers help to the ones who need it." Now he knew why everybody at least all those in DA were so excited. They knew what place it described. Dean now was excited also. But one problem. If they set out to go there, they won't return back by eleven pm.

"I know where it is!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Professor Dumbledore needs to come up with better places to hide the clues," laughed Dean. But Ginny's gaze was set upon the trio. They were whispering about something in the corner. If it was something about special event it was worth getting to know, but then… just let them be, told herself Ginny.

_Hope you like it!_


	6. Chapter 6

I understand, little Ginny. How are you? I'm concerned about you…. Over and over his words rang through my mind. They were like poison. I wanted to block them out of my mind. But they kept coming. I wanted to throw them up. But I couldn't. He was more powerful then me. His will was more important. She felt the cold breath against, cold fingers touching her neck, she could feel it sucking her energy her life out of her. No air could come in or come out. She was going to die for a purpose, her life was worthless, but in his hands it could be something more….

Ginny woke up sweating. It was just a dream. She told herself. Nothing important. But it was real in her memories. It felt like it happened just moments ago. Voldermort was already defeated. But why? Why did this kept coming at her. She stood up. She felt like something was shaking her from side to side. She ran out of her dormitory, close to the fire place.

"The coldness won't touch me here." She mumbled under her breath, as her hands got closer to the warmness of fire. Ginny wished the sunrise would soon come. These memories only bothered her at night, where she had nothing to distract herself with.

She wanted to have Harry but he was out of her reach. She wanted to be popular, to be an excellent Quiditch player. She wanted to have fame and glory. Maybe Harry was a road to her desires? Maybe her obsession with Harry was just her selfish desire.

She wanted to have all the happiness all the friends, all for herself. To do something that would be special, that would be better then what her brothers done before her. She was a prefect yes, but that was not enough for her. She was Chaser on Gryffindor Quiditch team, but it didn't satisfy her. Ginny kept hungering for something, she did not understand. Nothing would satisfy her. She wanted to have John all to her. She cared for John. She loved him as a brother; that's why she didn't want him to love her. She would only hurt him. And now Dean. Why did I continue going with him? It could have been forgotten. I'm running from my feelings.

It feels like nobody can understand what I went through when Voldemort had me. I opened the chamber of secrets, I was responsible for those students almost dieing. If only I had enough courage to tare the diary apart. If only. .. It was my fault. It's always my fault. I couldn't stop Malfoy picking on my brother or on me. I couldn't stop Malfoy from getting so many into trouble, if only I could be more... She lost her words. She just wanted to clear her mind out of words. Words kept coming to her, and each and every one of them fell into mass, a pool of dirt, where everything was a disaster. She cleared her mind, trying to concentrate on the noise she heard outside, just not to think anymore. It was a quite night. She heard an owl hoot a few times, and then it went to silence, only fire kept cracking in the fire place. She opened her eyes. Nothing can hurt you Ginny, she told herself. Then she went back to bed. But she kept lying there, unable to fall asleep, later she drifted into sleep without any dreams. But she soon awoke at the sign of first rays of sun.

There was no use of going back to sleep. But it felt so good just to be laying here in bed. How did her body move on her every will and desire? Can I fly up like this, without a broom? She imagined herself lifting up. Then again, she grunted, pulling herself together, and forcing herself to get up. She went through her morning routine automatically, but one thing was weird, Cathy, a girl from her dormitory was missing from her bed.

Maybe she'll find in that treasure chest her satisfaction? Oh then she remembered last night, and decided to check room of Requirement. She walked out into the halls of Hogwarts. It was so quite, but somehow the silence was tense. She thought about walking around Hogwwarts Castle more often while everyone else was asleep. Ginny liked walking alone. There was nobody to bother her. Sometimes she wanted to be part of the crowd, but when she became part of the crowd, all she wanted was to be alone. As she reached room of requirement. She looked around herself making sure nobody was there, when a door smacked her.

"Sorry Ginny, are you okey?" Dean asked, exiting Room of Requirement. Ginny looked at him.

"Ouch. Do you know how painful that it!"

"So what are you doing here so early in the morning?"

"You know the answer yourself perfectly well."

"Just by the way there is a big party inside. Dean opened door, showing her inside. Slytherin and Gryffindor students stood arguing about something. Apparently Slytherin wouldn't give Gryffindor the paper with the next clue. She wasn't in the mood for this, so she carefully snuck inside, under all the shouting, trying to seem as unnoticeable as possible. Big banner was hanging down. It said.

"Only lighted by the setting sun. It shall tell you where the next clue is found." It was easy to memorize. And now Ginny tried to sneak out. Extra banner in Slytherin and Gryffindor hands seemed about to rip, when all of a sudden Gryffindor students started shouting curses at Slytherin. Ginny quickly ran out, happy to get the next clue.

Now where could this place be? The clue didn't really tell her anything important; accept it was written in gold. Did it have something to do with it?

Dean now was seating in great hall enjoying his breakfast with his friend Seamus. He watched as professors made a magic board with all the names of students who were disqualified out of special event so far. They couldn't claim the price. Harry Potter, Hermione Grander and Ron Weasley were the first ones up there. The most student that were disqualified were mainly from Gryffindor and Slytherin. He made himself a notice, that students out of today's fight were all disqualified. Though none of Ravenclaw students were disqualified, Dean noticed.

But what bothered him was Ginny. When he met her earlier, she seemed different. She wasn't the kind of person to get mad for someone accidentally smashing her face with a door on accident was she? Was she pissed of about something? Was she mad at him? But he couldn't find a reason, unless it was something he had no control about. But still Dean wanted to know what it was all about. But classes would start soon, in about one hour and a half. He still could go for a walk. In fact he noticed, lots of students were up early today. But it didn't bother him at all, so he went back to his breakfast, trying to get out of the most.

_wow the 6th chapter! oOpe you've enjoyed it_

_I wanna finish this story, before next harry potter book comes out, and that will happen pretty soon. YAY!_


	7. Chapter 7

The day was growing late, and Dean still didn't talk to Ginny. He wandered in the hallways. He liked doing that, just trying to explore the castle, and its secrets. Maybe she's in the library, Dean thought. He slowly changed his direction to the path toward the library. Ginny has such a warm pretty eyes. When he looked into hem he would get lost. They were so deep; it made him think what was inside Ginny's mind. He slowly walked up the old stair cases, automatically skipping the unstable steps. He knew this place so well. It was almost like he didn't want to leave Hogwarts, ever. That's where he spend the last seven years of his life. He found friends here, he found his happiness. But to Ginny it seemed there was something more, something she was hiding. Maybe it was something about Voldermort? But it happened along time ago and now Voldemort was defeated. Could Ginny still hold on to her worst memories?

"Ginny," Dean called out to her. She was running out of the library, running in direction away from him. She turned around. Dean ran to her catching up. Now they were walking really fast together. That was her manner.

"Remember this morning, did I do something?" Dean asked uncomfortably.

"Oh you're straight to the point! I love that." Ginny said, kind of drifting off into her own little world.

"So are you mad at me or something?"  
"Nope, I can be pretty moody in the mornings." She said, then she yawned. Dean wanted to ask her about Voldemort, but he didn't dare.

"Man, it was crazy in Room of Requirement this morning." Dean said.

"The trio tried to sneak in there during night using invisibility cloak." Dean remembered the disqualification board. The trio's names were the first ones on there.

"Oh really? They have invisibility cloak?"

"Harry got it from his father." And then he thought about his father.

"I never knew my real father," said Dean.

"So you grew up with your step father?"

"Yeah, he was always so kind to me. He adapted me like his own child." Dean went back into thoughts. "But there is suspicion that my dad was a wizard. He might have been taken by Death Eaters." Dean didn't know why he started talking about it all of a sudden. He usually never talked about it. "Now I imagine who my father was. Sometimes I imagine him like a great hero or a spy from far away country." Dean laughed.

"That's awesome. You have a good imagination." Ginny said.

"Thanks."

But Ginny felt like something was missing, like she needed to share something related with Dean. "When You-Know Who possessed me, I wouldn't remember what I did. It was like blank spaces in my mind, I tried to fill with something." Ginny looked sad. "Oops, Why did I had to start talking about this?" She cursed herself.

"No, it's ok, I'd like to hear, if you want to tell me." Dean said. He didn't understand Ginny, but now he knew why he told her something about his father.

"Well, I try not to talk about it. IT brings back many bad memories like, I would find myself in chicken's feathers, or in red paint. And I couldn't explain what happened. The time was different the places were different when I came back to myself. I felt so…" Dean looked at Ginny, her eyes filled with tears. But she held on to them. Now they stopped walking.

"Just let it go," Dean said. He never knew how Ginny felt before. And whenever he had trouble or get emotional, he would always talk. If he didn't feel good, he would talk.

"Sorry," Ginny said, facing him.

"It's alright, if something troubles your heart, its better if you talk it all out."

Ginny nodded, and continued, "I felt ashamed, and alone. I tried to avoid people. But… all of his words were lies. And I took them in like poison. They poisoned my mind. He stole my life from me. I opened the chamber of secrets." She said, with first tears dropping. "I was the one responsible for Hogwarts student almost dieing."

"But you were possessed, it wasn't your fault you couldn't control it." Dean said. He never knew that Ginny opened the chamber of secrets. It shocked him. But he didn't let his feeling show.

"But I could have just thrown the diary away. I would write to him and he would write back. I told him my every secret. And his sympathy it was all a trick, a lie, just to lure me, just to take my energy, for himself." Ginny thought about it now, why was she telling this to Dean, a complete stranger? But it was too late to stop.

"Where did you find the diary?" Dean asked.

"With my books, Malfoy's father sneaked it into my books in a bookshop." Ginny said. "I hate it, how easily they manipulated me. And I hate that I was such a coward. I was afraid to throw away the diary, what if it will tell all my secrets to the one who would find it next. But I tried to get rid of it once. But Harry Potter found it. I had to retrieve it, so I did it. But I still get nightmares about you-know-who. I feel his cold breath and hands on my neck. He's choking me. He tells me to give up my worthless life to him, for a reason. I wish all my nightmares would go away. They're the ones bringing it back to me."

"The dreams show what's bothering your heart and only time will help with that. You were brave for trying to get rid of it," said Dean. "And you can't blame yourself for anything you-know-who forced you to do. It wasn't you fault. When you think it's your fault, it starts other problems."

"All right. Thanks." Ginny said. Her eyes were red with tears. But she was grateful that Dean listened. She hugged him. They walked the rest of the way to Gryffindor common room together.

Dean never knew that part of Ginny, but he was glad she told him, and he was there to listen. Dean looked at Ginny now; she could control her face so good. She looked now just as usual. And he admired her even more. She met Voldemort at very young age, and she survived.

"You're really strong, you know?" Dean whispered to Ginny. She looked at him, nodded, and just said thank you.


	8. Chapter 8

With all the homework, time was flying fast. Dean didn't even notice when the December came. The snow laid on the ground. Sometimes on weekends he and his classmates would play snow wars. Dean has finally become friends with Ginny. They would do their Potions homework together. After all it was going faster that way. Dean liked spending time with Ginny. She was funny, And it was raring to another trip to Hogsmeade. Last time he went to Hogsmead with Ginny, John and Seamus they had a blast, though they had to spend an hour in DA about a new meeting place for DA. Apparently Slytherin now knew of their old meeting place. So they came up with astronomy tower. Not many would come up there during day time, and they can soundproof the meeting place.

Ron noticed Dean being too familiar with Ginny. Dean felt like somebody was always watching. Or sometimes he would spot a shadow behind a corner.

"You're fallowing me again!" He would tell Ron. "It's not that hard to notice, you know. Give me some piece." After that Ron would leave him along, but the next day his stalker would return. Dean didn't much care, but soon it was getting on his nerves.

"Ron why are you following?" He asked one day. Ron pretended he wasn't there so Dean had to run to catch him. Dean was in time to just catch Ron by his sleeve. "Why are you following me, dude? Not cool."

"What business do you have with Ginny?" Ron asked challenging.

"We're just friends, relax mate."

"If you do anything to her, I swear I gonna come and kill you with my bare hands."

"Just chill, she's my friend. I won't do anything to her." Dean said walking off. After that Ron returned to his normal way of life. But he was still suspicious and watching every chance he got. Ginny noticed unusual behavior from Ron also. But she told Dean it was alright, same thing happened to John.

When it came the day for Hogsmeade, Dean could feel excitement urge inside him. He would meet Ginny again, for a whole day without any work, or responsibilities. They were in their winter robes. Dean would always put a scarf on, but never a hat. He just thought it was useless, and it seemed all the other students thought the same. They walked all together outside Hogwart's Grounds, out into Hogsmeade, laughing and joking. Their favorite subject seemed to be Quiditch, after Quiditch making fun of Snape, and after that, Special Event. Dean liked Quiditch, but he liked football better. His whole family was a big fan of football. Ginny seemed to be so happy. Did she really opened the chamber of secrets? But after all she's been through, she seemed to gain only more strength from her experience.

"Race you to Three Broomsticks," Ginny said. John nodded. "The loser has to buy for Butterbeers."

"Hey, we're not even in Hogsmeade," Dean protested. But as the race started, Seamus didn't want to pay for others, so he also joined. John and Ginny were way ahead of Dean. And every minute closer to the Three Broomsticks, Dean lost his speed, now Seamus ran ahead of him. Dean gave it all he got, but it wasn't enough. Seamus was just few seconds ahead of him. In other words Dean came last.

"Man you guys took long," laughed John.

"WOO HOO!" Seamus relaxed a little bit. "I win! I beat Dean, uh huh ,oh yeah." Seamus fell on the ground.

We all laughed.

"You can get up now," Dean said.

"I can't."

"What's wrong?"

"My feel won't carry me."

"So out of shape," Ginny continued.

"You were like turtles over there running, more like dragging," both Ginny and John laughed; it seemed they enjoyed making fun of Dean and Seamus.

"Haha, at least I'm not the last one." Seamus smirked.

"At least I'm not lying on the ground, helplessly," Dean smirked in return. So they had to drag Dean to his seat. People around them stared at them like they were some kind of weirdoes. Ginny and John didn't even notice it, and continued joking and making noise as usual. They were probably used to that.

"So, did you find the next clue?" Ginny asked.

"Nope," we all shook our heads.

"Got any ideas what it is?"

"Nope," again we shook out heads.

"Even I didn't hear anything from anybody," Seamus said, and he was a gossip king.

"Dumbledore needs to make the clue clearer." John complained.

"What is lighted only by the setting sun in Hogwarts Castle?" Dean said thoughtfully. It was mystery to him. Something, that was in darkness, all the other times.

"Beats me," nobody knew, so they went back to talking about Quiditch. Gryffindor won first match against Slytherin, then another match against Hufflepuff. Well the conversation drifted to World's Quiditch team. Dean didn't know much about them, so he sat in silence. But he was happy, because Ginny was happy, and he was there to bring her happiness. They wandered around Hogsmeade, checking out random shops, and re-supplying themselves with joke stuff, and candy.

"I dare you to go into Shrieking Shack!" Ginny dared Seamus.

"No way, I hear there are ghosts in there."

"Scary cat!" Ginny teased him, like a little kid. We all ended up going to the Shrieking Shack. It looked like a regular abandoned house. Many boards were over every opening to the house. Someone made sure that nobody would come in, or whatever was inside wouldn't get out. The mystic aura was whirling over the house.

"Are you sure, there aren't any Zombies in there?" Seamus asked.

"Not sure, but we'll find out." Ginny smirked. Dean was about to laughed at Seamus, but held back his laughter. Seamus was such a chicken when it came to this sort of stuff. They all climbed over the fence, with use of magic lifted few boards from a window and entered in, carefully returning boards to its original spot. The inside of the shack smelled weird, like a rotten wood. It was small. They had to drag Seamus again, because he legs stopped working again. We checked everything, the first floor and the second, nothing strange. Seamus was a bit overreacting; he told gossips about Shrieking Shack. One girl got turned into a Zombie here. Poltergeists inhabited this place, and liked to scare the people around. But nobody believed in them. Only when they were about to leave, did Dean noticed something.

"Hey guys look, there is a trapdoor." He whispered, pointing out to the floor, where a little change of color occurred. John and Ginny ran to it examining the trapdoor. Now those guys were freaking Dean out. What if there was something in the basement. "I don't think you should open it."

"Relax, there is nothing in there." John said carelessly. They slowly opened it, peaking inside.

"Hey Guys, I think there is a tunnel inside." Ginny called out to Dean and Seamus. She jumped inside. Seamus gasped. Then John jumped in, then Dean. Seamus looked down. It was so dark in there. Many hands reached out for him through the trap door. Seamus tried to get away, but they were too strong, they got hold on him. Where is my wand? Seamus thought, but too late. The hands dragged him down, and he fell into Dean's and John's hands.

"It's alright, it's just a tunnel," Ginny tried to comfort Seamus.

"I wonder where this tunnel leads." Dean said thoughtfully.

"Let's find out!" They walked; it seemed forever under the ground, in this tunnel. The ground was all around them. This place seemed to be holding as it is only by magic. Sometimes they could see roots glued to the walls.

"Maybe we should go back?" Seamus asked. Everybody ignored his question. They could see the light. All of them accept Seamus ran toward it, to get a peak outside. Seamus was hoping they didn't come out into a grave yard or something. After all where would all the zombies come from? If anything happened, he was prepared to fight and save his friends.

"We're at Hogwarts!" John exclaimed. "This is in one of the secret passages out of Hogwarts."

"We're under whopping willow." Dean said.

"Awesome! Let me see," Seamus finally woke up. He walked to the whole leading out of the tunnel. He looked through it for a few minutes, and then climbed out. He quickly ran dodging the Whopping Willow's branches as they hit the ground. To him it seemed like a game. Ginny sighed. Now I know why he got into Gryffindor, she said to herself. Following the example John climbed out too. He ran trying to dodge the moving branched, but he tripped, falling on grassy ground. Ginny couldn't watch John get demolished. She ran out casting a spell on branch that was speeding toward John. Dean ran out helping John up, while Ginny and Seamus continuously casting spells on the branches, freezing then for a few seconds, so John and Dean could get out of the fire safely. Ginny was the last one.

"Is everyone alright?" She asked concerned.

"Yeah," the guys said at once.

"Seamus what were you thinking? Why would you set a wrong example?" She looked angry.

"We got out of there all right, that's what matters," Dean said. Ginny nodded.

"50 points from Gryffindor." Professor Snape was running toward them. "Decided to prove yourself heroes by taking on the Whopping Willow." He said coldly. "You all got detention." All four's jaws dropped.

"But why?" Seamus asked.

"You could have destroyed the Whopping Willow, it's such a valuable tree to Hogwarts. Your detention will be held this Thursday. Don't forget." He turned around and started walking away.

As Snape was out hearing range, the four began to talk.

"It's so unfair. We didn't hurt it or anything." John said.

"Does he ever wash his hair? They look even dirtier then last week." Seamus added.

"His nose is so shiny. It's probably really slippery too." Ginny continued. The rest of the way to Hogwarts they talked about Snape. That's how they showed their dissatisfaction. But Ginny was really disappointed. It would be her first detention. What would her mother say? She definitely wasn't looking toward it. They went into the Great Hall to start on their early dinner.

_hope you enjoy this one, it's more of an action chapter. Please review!_


	9. Chapter 9

The winter sky was clear forecasting cold weather. Dean sat with Seamus happily munching on his mash potatoes, when a school own landed right in front of him, dropping a letter. Three more familiar owls dropped a letter on laps of Seamus John and Ginny. Dean quickly tore apart the envelope. He grunted. From all the letters this one was his least favorite. Snape wrote them a reminder of their detention, today.

Dean looked over to Ginny. She was now reading a letter. Ron came over behind her. Quickly grabbed the letter, and started reading. After about a minute, his eyes flamed with anger.

"Ginny! How will you explain this to your mom?" asked Ron.

"She never has to know."

"What do you mean? You've got a detention. What next, alcohol, drugs?"

"But it's just one stupid detention from Snape. And you're in no position to tell me what to do."

"I am you big brother, and I don't care who it is from! You better straighten it up or else." He said, laying the letter on the table and walking off. Ginny stared at his back with anger. Malfoy, from the other side, caught her attention. He looked at her ironically and then laughed. Dean knew Ron meant only best for his little sister, but he was way overprotective. He got some hard times from Ron, but he couldn't imagine how it was for Ginny. Ginny ate in silence the rest of her lunch.

The day was growing dark, so did Dean's mood. All four were in Hall of Fame.

"Don't get any funny ideas about having fun." Filch informed them. "You're here to receive your punishment. You all are getting it easy, if it would be my will, you'll all be chained in the dungeons. You must clean all the trophies and because of your large number, walls and floor would be nice also." He eyed the students. "What are you waiting for? Get to work." Dean dragged the container with soapy water around him. They kept washing the trophies, it was mindless work. Nothing fun could ever come out of this. Ginny seemed unusually quite today.

"Are you ok, Ginny? Is Ron bugging you?" Dean asked, leaning his head to his side.

"I guess. Why does he has to inform Mom about this whole mess?"

"Because he cares." Dean whispered.

"I know he does, but he cares just too much," Ginny sighed. "He think: I'm some sort of trouble maker, like I'm going to a wrong start. It's so disappointing." She paused, thinking. "How will Mom react?

"Did you talk to Ron about it?"

"Yeah, but he wouldn't listen. He doesn't want to understand."

"Today is a special night; want to come with me to the Astronomy tower?"

"How come?"

"I have something special to show you." Dean smiled. He really hoped she would like it. They continued scrubbing in silence. It was a tiring work, and it washed out Dean's brain completely. The time seemed to drag. It seemed like days passed, when they finally started scrubbing the floor and walls. Dean looked at Ginny. She was grossed out. It seemed like someone threw up on the floor, and she had to clean it Just half an hour passed and they were finished. Filch walked around checking if everything was clean, after that he let them go.

"Come with me," Dean whispered into Ginny's ear. Ginny didn't know what he had planned. She learned to trust him. But if Dean had anything weird planned, she had her wand ready. She followed him through dark hallways.

"Race you there," Ginny grinned. Before she could hear Dean reply she already started running. Dean foloowed Ginny as she ran ahead of him. Since last trip to Hogsmeade, he has been having morning runs in hallways of Hogwarts. They were finally paying off. He could follow Ginny, without being way behind. She looked back at him, laughing. They ran up long stair cases. But they moved faster like this, then walking. Ginny ran out onto the roof.

"I beat you!" Ginny laughed. Dean's breath was uneven.

"I'll beat you someday!"

"Someday?" Ginny laughed again. Dean faced the direction toward mountains. Red, full moon slowly strolled its way up, over the peaks of mountains. The dark spots indicated many craters. Ginny looked at it amazed. She used to watch rising moon with her father when she was just a kid. She imagined aliens who inhabited the moon, looking down on earth, enjoying the beauty. But she couldn't quite picture what they saw. She just looked at the full moon and admired its beauty.

"How did you know?"

"I wanted to show you something that would lift your mood up. Isn't it beautiful?" Dean said. Ginny smiled. He cared about her so much. She felt urge of feelings inside her. And then, she could feel a little nervous. Could she be in love?

"You are great." She said, really meaning it.

"Thanks. You are great too." Dean smiled at her, and she smiled back. Ginny felt something inside her. She knew Dean would never take advantage of her, but she would. She leaned forward, and kissed Dean's lips. She felt like a little electric shock shot through her. His lips were warm. But the kiss felt good. Dean looked at her surprised. Then he held her close to him. And they just stood there watching the rising moon, wordlessly.


	10. Chapter 10

Hogwarts Castle lay under thick layer of snow. Snow covered its roofs and towers. Silver snowflakes slowly drifted down on the ground. After long celebration of on Christmas eave, professors and students slept in this morning. Ginny dazed in half sleep, just stalling for time before she had to get up. She looked at the empty room. White light penetrated the curtains. The room felt fresh, and Ginny pulled her blanket over even harder, trying to get the peace, while she could. The sleep slowly drifted over her. And she was back to her world. Sliding down of a top of ice hill. The rush of cold air overtook her. She shivered, but the speed was too great for her to pay attention to such a small thing. "Ginny" she heard voice from far away. She looked over her shoulder, John was sliding behind her, and someone else was there too. Dean smiled at her, and she smiled back. Three of them speeded down.

"Ginny! The presents are here!" Hermione yelled.

"Ah, what?" Ginny rubbed her eyes, still half asleep. Ginny shivered and tried to find her blanket with one hand, but Hermione got it a firm hold on it.

"Ginny! Wake up!" Hermione shouted excitedly.

"Give me five more minutes, and my blankie." Ginny mumbled.  
"The presents are here!" Hermione said again. Ginny could feel like a fog scattered out of her mind. She heard the buzz of silence, and inpatients of Hermione. Then the words rang through her mind. She almost fell off her bed, as she quickly rolled out, right on her feet. She pulled her robe over her, without even bothering to brush her hair, she ran downstairs. Happy Hermione followed her.

Ginny's memory was brought back to the day when students were leaving Hogwarts. Dean and John promised her a special gift. A Christmas tree stood by the fire place. Harry and Ron were already there.

"Good Morning, sis." Ron greeted here.

"Your pile's over there," Harry said with his mouth full of chocolate.

"We sorted your gifts for you." Ron smiled.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Honestly, you just wanted to make sure you didn't got more sweets."

Ginny looked at Ron then at Harry. But she could careless what those two do, as long as they didn't dig in her stuff. She sat in empty place on armchair, and started looking through gifts. Her mom has sent the regular Weasley sweater. This year Seamus sent her chocolate frogs. She got more chocolate from Harry and Ron, and a book from Hermione "Why's it Quiditch". She got few more chocolate frogs from her classmates. It seemed everyone knew she was obsessed about chocolate. But what would happen to her teeth? She got French white chocolate from John, and a blue rose. The rose was as if it was frozen. Blue petals sparkled, like as if snowflakes were spilled all over it. It was so beautiful. Ginny picked up a letter from John.

Good Morning Ginny.

Merry Christmas! The rose I send you is magical. It's a mood flower. It changes colors depending on your mood. I thought it was really pretty, when I bought the rose; it was color of flaming orange, like your hair. Hope you like it.

With love

John Walker

The letter gave peace on her mind. Ginny looked at the rose now, it was changing its color to light blue, almost white.

Thank you John," Ginny whispered, still looking at the wander of the rose. The she returned to unwrapping her other gifts. Ginny picked up and examined a card. A picture on the front was the ground around Hogwarts. The lake with thin crust of ice was painted on there, and a forest behind. The trees were heavily covered with snow, and sun was peaking out from behind of icy mountains. She recognized the place. That's the view, she has seen so many times. Sometimes when she was sad, she would look out of the window, and that's what she would see. It looked like the card was painted, but who could draw so good? She looked inside. Merry Christmas! A Bright green sign flashed across back pages. The edges were painted red. And at the bottom it was signed Dean. He send her also a bracelet. The beads were various flowers, and every flower was white. Her favorite was the white lily. She didn't know why, but it was. A note was tied to the bracelet.

"When you're in danger, the bracelet will glow red." That's all it said. A smiley face was drawn as a signature.

"Man Ginny, you've got the most chocolate frogs!" Ron exclaimed as he saw her presents. Ginny quickly ran up with her gifts into girls dormitories, just in case, Ron will get wrong ideas and "accidentally" will start eating her chocolate.

The rest of the day, Ginny played snow wars, with the trio and some Gryffindor second years that were still left at Hogwarts. She ate plenty of good Christmas food, but there was something missing. She missed Dean, John, and Seamus. She missed laughing with and at them. It seemed like it happened yesterday, when she kissed Dean, and they watched the rising moon. She was now a bit embarrassed about it. But she finally realized that she liked Dean back. But would he still love her, when Dean will discover what she was really on the inside. He didn't treat her any different, when she told him about Chamber of Secrets, and about Tom. He didn't stop liking her. How can it be? The day sped past her, growing into a night. And she was back in her bed. Happy that it's Christmas, but yet missing the regular days. The sleep over took her, drifting her into worriless land.


	11. Chapter 11

The classes resumed, and Ginny wished it was Christmas vocation again. But she remembered how much she missed everyone, and tried to be thankful for what she got. The days were rushing and busy. During the break she would walk in slow pace, in hallways, but with school work back, she was running, again.

Dean was finally back. They would walk or more like run, to their classes together. The more time she spent together with him, the more she realized she loved him. She loved the way he smiled at her, and laughed with her. She loved him thinking and the way he was always noticing how she felt. He never yet forced her to do anything. He gave her everything he could, and asked her nothing in return. She wanted to tell him, how much she loved him, but every time they were along, she just couldn't do it.

Today was usual busy day. Ginny, Dean, John and Seamus walked down to breakfast with their books, then to the dungeons. Nobody saw any point, walking all the way down, then coming back all the way up for their books, and then going down even more to class. Dean watched Ginny joked around with John. They were so close to each other. He wanted to be John those moments. Later that day, as Dean and Ginny were along, he brought the subject up about John.

"How long have you known John?" Dean asked.

"Six years." Ginny laughed.  
"Stupid me," Dean replied. He asked such an obvious question. He was always awkward in conversation, when he felt like he was doing it for his selfish reasons.

"But we became friends in fifth year, though. He's like a little brother to me." She laughed, as memories flashed back to her. "He's so crazy about pineapples. He once thought a fake pineapple was real. He started eating it, but couldn't. He said something about it, being extremely hard." Ginny laughed again. Dean laughed with her. She watched her dazed eyes. He wanted to be that important to Ginny. But it felt like they just met. The day sped by just as usual. He almost didn't notice, it go by. He was always so busy. The teachers started preparing them for exams, giving them extra homework. This early!

Dean sat picking at his noodles with the fork. The setting sun blazed through low windows in Great Hall. He sat at first facing the setting sun, but because his eyes started hurting, so he joined the other side. He just wasn't hungry. He tossed a meat ball from side to side. The long shadows of light streaked the other side of the hall. He had to eat.

Something that is only lighted by the setting sun, Dean thought. He looked as the shadows slowly crept up. Toward the ceiling. The sky was truly beautiful. The edges of clouds were colored in red. He watched as the last rays of sun crept up onto the ceiling. He drank a glass of water. The shades of light now darkened. And as he looked up at the ceiling. He saw something weird. The clouds were forming words.

Lucky one, you have found the second clue to your desire.

The next clue is well hidden under the riddle of bricks, in the highest tower.

You must pass a test of mind, to solve this mystery. But be careful, you may be easily trapped. Now you can go to find you luck.

Dean finished reading the words. Something that was lighted by only setting sun. The east side was blocked with mountains. That's why rising sun couldn't light it. How brilliant. Dean thought. Nobody looks at the ceiling accept firsties.

A highest tower he knew where it is. But he was too tired today; he would leave that business for tomorrow.

She could feel his words poisoning her mind. His bare cold hands slipping over her neck. The cold breath send shivers through her body.

Ginny woke up sweating. The dream was there again to hunt her in her sleep. She felt like something was shaking her from side to side. She ran to the fire place. That was the only cure. Why did it bother her tonight? She didn't have this nightmare for some time now. She sighed, clearing her mind. The warmth of fire was melting ice of her hands. She sat there, just listening. Something was tense inside her. Did she just hear footsteps?

A warm hand touched her shoulder. She froze up. But her nightmare couldn't come to this world. It was only a dream. And the hand was warm. Then she looked behind her. Dean's concerned face softened. He sat next to her. Ginny leaned her head against his shoulder.

"How did you know I would be here?" She asked.

"I just had a feeling." He answered her. His voice was somehow nice and warm. "Did you have a nightmare?"

"Yeah," Ginny sighed. "But I'm ok now."

"If you say so." He put his arm around her. Ginny felt something inside her. The words that she wanted to tell Dean. Should she tell him? How will he react? But she knew he wouldn't hurt her.  
"I love you." She whispered. They just sat there in front of fire, close to each other for a while. Ginny waited for his to reply.

"I love you too." Dean replied. Ginny's heart lifted. Somehow mare words could do magic in her heart. She felt warmth spreading inside her. The cupid's boss finally made him fix this situation. She felt soft lips against her chick. Just for a moment. And then she smiled. She wanted to care about him, just as he cared for her. They sat by the fire, for how many more minutes, till she drifted to sleep, finding the best comfort on the floor in front of fire.


	12. Chapter 12

Dean breathed in the magic of Hogwarts. Everything that happened here was so precious to him. It's like as if Hogwarts enchanted every romance. Today was the Valentine's Day, he send Ginny, a card made out ofeatable flowerd, and a necklace. He received a singing card from her. That's what she sent Harry on her first year. Just as the card opened, and the singing flowed out, he shut it. Harry looked up, to see what's going on. Dean just stood smiling embarrassed. They guys thought he tried to sing this morning.

Ginny ran toward him, throwing her arms around him. Dean gasped; it was so sudden, and unexpected. But he looked Ginny straight in the eyes, and then he kissed her. Seamus walked over from a corner turn. He looked shocked seeing the scene. "I didn't know you guys were this close." Ginny and Dean quickly moved away from each other.

"You didn't see anything, mate." Dean said. Seamus gave him a weird look, and they continued walking together. Ginny looked weird at Dean also. They studied together in the library after school. But Dean left early. He was kind of awkward about telling her where he was going. She watched as he left her all along. She took out of her pocket small bow and arrows. She worked so hard on making those. First they were just papers glued together. Then she used magic to turn them into wood. She carefully painted them, to give to Dean. She ran after him. To her surprise he was running also. What was going on with him?

He ran along the hallway, then made turn for the stairs. Ginny followed him silently. She knew where he was going, Divination classroom. They walked up and up the stairs. But Dean walked past the divination ladder. He stopped by the brick wall. Then he turned around and looked straight at the place Ginny just stood. He laughed. She couldn't hide any longer, so she walked out from behind the corner.

"Hello Ginny," Dean smiled.

"Hi, Dean," Ginny replied. He looked at the brick wall. Then he looked back at Ginny. "Can you solve the mystery of bricks here?"

"What do you mean?" Ginny was confused.

"It's the special event thing." He replied, a little shyly.

"All right, stand aside." She walked up to the wall, and started examining each brick. Then she looked to the side.

"Simple." She pressed the bricks with the tip of her wand. She pressed in five bricks all in horizontal straight line, then three bricks up, on each side, and four up in the middle. The bricks fell into pile of dust. Dean looked at Ginny amazed.

"How did you know?" He asked. Ginny pointed to the side. Four symbols were drown, in microscopic letters. And underneath it said choose.

"Those are Chinese letters." Ginny said.

"You know Chinese?" Dean's eyes widened.

"Long story… Don't ask." Ginny rolled her eyes. "You see, one of those means fire, the other one means flood, and the other one stands for death, and the last one for mountain. Mountain seems to be the least harmful, so I chose it. And as you can see, there is a mountain made out of dust." She pointed down at the pile of ashes.

Inside the open room lay a small treasure chest. Ginny ran right in-

The darkness overcame the light.  
"Where am I?" Ginny whispered. She was alone, among flames. The heat was unbearable, and those cold hands on her neck. She couldn't breath. Cold breath gave her shivers, even if it was unbearable hot.

"You're right here, little Ginny." That nasty voice, everything about him was cold. "Don't worry, everything's going to end soon." She felt her energy draining out of her. She tried to hold on to herself. But… where was she now? Ginny looked around. She was surrounded by the seventh years, and she was so small maybe just about 8 years old. She tried to say something, but they laughed at her. Then they turned their backs at her. She felt like there was fog in her mind. She looked at her hand, they were in red paint.

"Look closer, little Ginny," she looked at her hands again. Something with higher density was on her hands. She looked at them. It was blood. The students around her were all dead. Red blood was pouring out of their hearts. "You don't belong here, give me your life, and I'll use it better." She heard the voice. It was too strong. Cold hands slipped around her neck. This time she believed the words. This will end her all sufferings. All the poison overtook her.

"Ginny!" She heard a voice from far away. "Ginny!" same voice penetrated her mind. Something was wrong. "Ginny! Wake up!" That voice again. Was she dreaming? She could feel warm hands on her shoulders. Something warm against her lips. A tear rolled out of her eye. The water quickly evaporated, but the feeling felt so refreshed. She had her eyes open, but it was till dark. She forced her eyes to open. It wasn't the real world. She's dreaming. A warm touch was on her check.

Dean watched Ginny. She lay in his hands. As he entered he had a nuisance in his mind, but he overcame it. It was as if dementors were here. But they were just in a person's mind. Ginny went through a lot, so the dementors of her mind must be strong. A tear rolled out of her eye. What was going on in her mind? Why was she crying? He wiped the tear off her cheek with his finger. All of a sudden her eyes flew right open.

"Ginny!" He exclaimed.

"Where am I?" She asked confused. She looked at him, her eyes reflected fear.

"You're at Hogwarts. You're with me Ginny." Her eyes examined his face. She pulled herself together, standing up.

"Dean, I was in my nightmare." She whispered.

"In the second clue it said, 'You must pass the test of mind'," Dean said thoughtfully. "And you passed it Ginny." He said happily.

"I could feel your warm hands against my shoulders. I couldn't have done it without you. Did you kiss me?" Ginny asked. Dean blushed, "Taking advantage of my innocent body." Ginny laughed, "I'm just joking." They both now looked at the small treasure chest.

"You go ahead." Dean said.  
"No, you should do it." Ginny replied. And they went on about who would open the treasure chest.

"You probably have something more serious to wish about." Dean said.

"How about we open it together." Ginny subjected.

"You sure. What if the price will disappear?"

"We'll see." Ginny grinned. They reached their hands to open the treasure chest. "One, two, three." They lifted up the seal. Inside laid the bar of white chocolate. Smile spread all over Ginny's face. She grabbed the chocolate. Ginny broke herself a small peace. As she swallowed it, she could feel like her satisfaction came with it. She felt for once really happy. Was this chocolate of satisfaction? But Dean still looked inside the box. He took out a small object.

"Ginny," Dean looked into her warm brown eyes. In his hand lay small mithril ring. It shone with blue. A dragon was carved on it, with red rubies as its eyes. Ginny's eyes looked over the ring. This one was her favorite ring of all. Dean was offering it to her. She took it, slipping it on her finger. Was it what he wanted? Dean wandered. Did he really want to have Ginny that much? But somehow it made him feel happy. This ring stood for a promise between them, to always be true to each other. Magic made a bond between a new couple, for the sake of love.

_YAY, finished, Huray! _

_okey they I go, preasuring readers to review. _

_so REVIEW U LAZY BUTTS! a writer wants her reward..._


End file.
